Muppets: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: Secret Of The Ooz
by katie.crutcher
Summary: Katherine Lee Simons had to move to New York City to start a new life but then she met The Muppets along with Kim Possible and Ron Stoppible together they went on adventure of their life time with the Turtles!
1. Chapter 1

It was night time in New York City once Katherine and her family had arrived in the Happiness Hotel and met Kermit The Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo The Great and others Katherine is a big fan of them including Kermit and Miss Piggy but for some reason she was closer to Gonzo and Rizzo the Rat as Katherine was walking around sight seeing with her baby brother she was thinking of all her new friends on how nice they were to welcomed her with open arms she remembered that they sang a song from one of the movies The Great Muppet Caper she laughed as Daniel sang along with them her father thought it was weird to live with weirdos but Katherine and Daniel had begged their father to stay at the hotel with their big puppy eyes so he said yes but only Katherine fine a job.

That's another thing that Katherine is sight seeing is looking for a job as Daniel giggled chasing the butterfly too far. "Don't go to far kiddo!" Katherine called out. "Okay!" Daniel yelled back as he still chasing the butterfly but soon gasped as the car was coming toward him but he was grabbed on time and pushed out of the way as he was in somebody's arms.

"Are you okay?" The person who saved his life asked. "Yeah thanks ma'am!"

"Ah, no biggie just doing my job as Kim Possible!" The teenager with long red hair, wearing a black long sleeve shirt, with green baggy jeans and green eyes.

"Your Kim Possible!" Daniel gasped with big brown eyes making Kim chuckled. "So you heard of me?" Kim asked.

"Heard of ya your a hero I just want to be like you someday!" Daniel said as Kim put him on the ground as Katherine ran towards Daniel and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Danny I'm so glad your okay!" Katherine said. "Yeah thanks to Kim Possible!"

Katherine stopped in her tracks and turned to see her old friend from first grade and haven't seen her since. "KIM!" Katherine yelled happily and hugged her best friend Kim hugged back as soon as she realized who Katherine was.

"Kathy it's so good to see you again what are you doing here in New York?" Kim asked as they let go of each other. "I moved here with my brother and father to start a new life here" Katherine explained.

Then a boy about Katherine and Kim's age came running towards them panting as he put his hands on his knees. "I'm here KP!" The boy said panting.

"Ron do you remember Kathy?" Kim asked. "Yeah." the boy who had short blonde hair, brown eyes, wearing a black shirt like Kim's and tan baggy jeans along with black fingerless gloves.

"Hi Ron." Katherine said. "KS!" Ron yelped in surprised and suddenly tackled her in a hug surprising Kim and Katherine. You see when they were kids Ron and Katherine were close as brother and sister Ron could be protective over Katherine with boys but when Katherine and her parents had to move away it was sad for both Ron and Kim that she had to go but here she is in New York walking with her brother who almost got ran over by a car.

"What are you doing here?!" Ron grinned as he felt Katherine stroke his hair like she used to when they were kids but Katherine is two years older then Ron so she was like a big sister to Ron.

"Like I told Kim I moved here to start a new life with my father and little brother." Katherine said with a shrug as Kim finally got Ron off of their friend. "No way your Dad's here!" Ron asked as they walked through the city.


	2. Chapter 2

It was later that night when Kim and Ron left Katherine and Daniel from Pete's Diner Katherine and her two friends caught up with each other as they talked all day laughing like old times Ron is still the same Ron as he was when they were kids Kim was still the same also that made Katherine happy Kim gave Katherine her phone number Ron did the same so they would contact later.

As Katherine was still in the restaurant she saw Rizzo behind the counter working at Pete's Diners? She walked up to him. "Hey Rizzo!" Katherine called out startling the rat as he yelped but it was only Katherine he sighed in relief and glared at her.

"Gee, thanks for giving me a heart attack!" Rizzo yelled. "Sorry, I didn't know you actually work here?" Katherine said. "Yeah well we all need jobs." Rizzo said making Katherine chuckled. "Well, I better go or my father would have a fit."

"Oh wait my shift is done I can walk with ya!" Rizzo said. "Okay hurry." Katherine shrugged Rizzo scrambled his feet towards the kitchen to let Pete know that's he's done while waiting for Rizzo she got a feeling that something bad is going to happen to Katherine and Rizzo but she shrugged it off as Rizzo came running towards her and climbed on her shoulder.

"Okay I'm ready!" Rizzo said making Katherine smiled and walked out. 'goodnight Pete and Jenny!" Katherine called out. "Goodnight!" Both of them yelled back.

"You know Dad I think we should let Katherine work here." Jenny the owner's daughter said. "Yes you maybe right didn't she said that she needed a job?"

"Yep and as soon she comes back we can give her the job." Jenny said. "Besides who's gonna watch my father while I'm gone?" Pete chuckled at his daughter as he turned off the lights and clocked the door of the restaurant and left.

"Man, I'm hungry." Rizzo complained as he went inside of Katherine's purse "Hey ya got any snacks?" Rizzo asked digging through his friend's purse.

"Hey!" Katherine said pulling Rizzo out of her purse by his tail and hung him upside down in front of her face "Rizzo we just left the restaurant how can you be hungry?" She put her friend down and held her brother's hand as they walked.

"Hey you know how I am with food!" Rizzo said then he noticed that his friends wasn't with him "Hey wait up guys!" He caught up with them but Katherine soon stopped in her tracks making her brother and Rizzo bumped into her.

"Why did you stop sissy?" Daniel asked. "Because somebody's watching us." Katherine said looking around making Rizzo gulped nervously while Daniel just stood there holding onto his sister's hand feeling scared for some weird reason Katherine can sense that danger is coming toward them she quickly pushed her brother out of the way who was holding Rizzo who yelped in fear and surprised at the same time.

As Katherine pushed her brother and friend out of the way she saw that it was the foot clan that she and her friends had been hearing from the channel six news of a news reporter woman named April O'Neil as she ducked in time from a punch Katherine grabbed one of the Foot Clan's arm then twisted it over making him cried in pain Katherine kicked his back making him stumbled to the other three Foot people making them fall to the ground with a hard thud.

"I didnt know yer sister can fight?!" Rizzo said to Daniel in surprised. "Yeah she took karate when she was my age!" Daniel explained then son yelped as one of the foot people was thrown towards them he and Rizzo screamed and hide behind a trash can he and Rizzo peaked over as they watched Daniel's sister beat some Foot down.

"Did I mention I study martial arts?" Katherine asked as she felt nervous all of the sudden "Help." Katherine whimpered. "Ya you gotta need it kid." The 7th one said as they were closing in on Katherine making her step back Rizzo and Daniel were worried for her but much to Rizzo's shock the others would never believe him when he tell them what's happening now!


	3. Chapter 3 Kat and Rizzo met the turtles!

Much to Katherine and her friends's shock what jumped in front of Katherine were giant turtles! But all of the sudden Katherine felt her head was kicked sending her flying towards Daniel and Rizzo much to their shock!

'Kat!" Daniel yelled worried for his sister as he rushed over towards her with Rizzo nervously following. "Oh Kat are you okay speak to me!" Rizzo said as he put his ear on his friend's chest to hear her breathing he sighed in relief.

Everything went black on Katherine.

Katherine groaned as she stirred. "Hey she's waking up!" A voice said as Katherine open her eyes to see Rizzo looking down at her. "Oh Kat, I thought you were dead!"Rizzo said making Katherine chuckled weakly as she slowly sat up and noticed that she was in a apartment.

"Rizzo where are we this is not the Happiness Hotel?" Katherine asked looking around. "No, its not but uh remember those weird green guys saved us?" Rizzo asked. "Yeah." Katherine nodded but soon looked behind her as she saw April O'Neil walking down the stiars who looked at Katherine and smiled.

"Hey your awake happy to say that you are your friend here was worried so was your brother." As soon as April said that her eyes winded. "Where is he?"

She then heard laughing which made her confused dKatherine got up and walked in another room to see a giant turtle laughing with her brother as they watched cartoons the turtle looked up to see the girl was up he grinned.

"Hey guys she's finally awake!" the turtle said as there was more movements from the roof as three more turtles climbed inside from the window of the room making Katherine froze Rizzo noticed that Katherine froze.

"Hey uh Kat ya okay?"

But soon as her shoulder was touched by a mutant rat she flinched and turned to see a mutant rat she froze once again. "I think you should sit down." The rat said making Katherine's eyes rolled the back of her head and fell to the ground making Donatello jumped in surprise as they watched her passed out.

It was a few minutes later when Katherine finally woke up again but was listing to the turtles's story with Rizzo, Daniel and a kid name Keno who had found out about the guys that they were in the apartment when Katherine was passed out.

"And with an old renaissance art book I found in a storm drain I gave them all names." The mutant rat known as Master Splinter said finishing the story Katherine the other four looked at the turtles.

"I'm Leonardo." The blue bandana turtle said bowing to Katherine and her friends. "I'm Michelangelo" The orange bandana turtle who was watching cartoons with Daniel pointed at himself. "Donatello. " The purple bandana turtle said waving at them. "I'm Raphael." The red bandana turtle said.

"Yeah, all the good ones ends in o." Michelangelo joked making Keno and Katherine chuckled Daniel giggled while Rizzo just rolled his eyes. "Michelangelo!" Master Splinter snapped. "Yeah?" Michelangelo asked looking at his father. "Go!"

"Alright." Michelangelo groaned as he went to the back of the room to do flips while Daniel watched in amazed Katherine, Keno and Rizzo stayed in the living room.

"Well it been nice knowin ya guys but-."

"Basically, what you're telling us is-."

"You guys were all slimed?!" Katherine finsihed for Keno. "Ew I was glad that I wasn't there with them." Rizzo said with a shiver. "It wasn't slimed!" Raphael said glaring making Rizzo nervous "It was ooz and there's more of it out there."

"Where?" Keno and Katherine both said they looked at each other with blushes. "We're not sure." Donatello said "see, there's this sort of clan of ninja thieves a secret group. They call themselves.-"

"The Foot?" Katherine asked. "You've heard of them?" Leonardo asked. "Yeah me and my friends watches April's report last year." Katherine nodded. "And the word is out that these guys are looking for anybody they can find with martial arts talent, especially teenagers." Keno explained "Hey, and if I let myself get recruited, guess what that might lead us to?"

"No way Keno." Leonardo shook his head. "Forget about it." Donatello put a hand on Keno's shoulder. "Believe me, I really hate to say this, but the kid's got a.-" Raphael was cut off by Master Splinter.

"No!"

"Why not?" Keno and Raphael asked at the same time. "Too dangerous." Splinter said. "But I thought we..-"

"Aw man."

Then Splinter heard his youngest still counting he turned that he was cheating instead of doing flips he was just jumping up and down.

"20, 21, 2-" Michelangelo noticed that his father was staring at him "Yeah." Michelangelo said as he walked away with Daniel laughing.


	4. Chapter 4 Kat sing & call from Don

Katherine and Rizzo finally made it back to the Happiness Hotel Katherine queitly walked in her room but soon gasped as the lights were turned on she turned to see her father was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Where havre you been I was worried sick!" Mr. Simons yelled at his daughter making her flinched. "I'm sorry Daddy I got attacked by theives." Katherine put her head down in shame as her father's eyes soften and quickly rushed to her side. "Are you alright did they hurt you?!"

"No they didn't but I was saved by a guy name Keno." Katherine lied to her father. "Oh well I wam glad that the boy was there to save you and Daniel and Rizzo."

"Yeah me too." Katherine smiled as she remembers Keno from the apartment.

It was a few days later when Katherine, Rizzo and Daniel met the turtles, Splinter, April and Keno. What Katherine didn't know that Keno has a crush on her now since he met her that night she was beautiful.

Katherine walked out of her room to see Gonzo walking up the stairs. "Hey Gonzo." Katherine said making the blue weirdo looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Kat finally came home huh?"

Katherine gave him a confuse look at first but she rememeber last night's attack from The Foot Clan. "Oh, yeah we were attacked but-."

"What?!" Gonzo asked in shock as Fozzie came in and looked at his two friends. "What's going on?" He asked. "Kat was attacked by The Foot Clan!" Gonzo said making Fozzie gasped. "Guys, I'm okay really I was saved by a boy named Keno." Katherine lied again she hated to lie to her friends.

She was not saved by Keno she was saved by Turtles. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...

It was later that day when Katherine told her friends that she was attacked she was now at Pete's Diner's with Kermit and Robin to grab a bite to eat she called Kim and Ron to see if they wanted to come and they did.

So now she, Kim, Ron, Kermit and Robin were sitting by a table waiting for there food to arrived. "So are you doing okay on your missions Kim?" Katherine asked. "Yeah, we're doing fine but Drakken and Shego seemed to vanished." Kim said putting her hand on her cheek.

"Vanished?" Katherine raised a eye brow at her best friend. "Yeah you know vanish gone, nowhere to be found?" Ron said. "I think she knows what vanished means Ron." Kermit said Katherine nodded. "Oh right I knew that." Ron smiled nervously.

"Hey uh Kat do you want a job here at Pete's Diner's you could be a singer?" Jenny asked coming over with there food. 'Sure, when do I start?" Katherine smiled. "You can start after your done eating." Jenny said. Katherine nodded and ate with her friends.

It was a few minutes later when Katherine finished eating Katherine was now on stage feeling a little nervous since she was about to sing to the people of the restaurant. "You okay KS?" Ron asked noticed how nervous she was.

"I'm nervous!" Katherine said with a low voice. "Just do what I do picture people naked." Kermit said making Ron, Kim and Katherine looked at him with raised eye brows.

Kermit just shrugged as Katherine stood on the stage with the mic.

 **Katherine** :

 _There ain't no way that I could ever forget you  
I can't remember why I ever went and left you_

 _Maybe I was hit in my head  
Maybe must've been something that I said  
Baby I want to take it back tonight_

 _Oh oh oh oh [x2]  
You don't have to tell me twice  
When lightning strikes_

 _Oh oh oh oh [x2]  
You don't have to tell me twice  
When lightning strikes_

 _Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh [x2]_

 _So obvious that I wasn't seeing clearly  
'Cause right before my eyes you were disappearing  
If I could just go back in time  
Say the words to blow your mind  
Loneliness is such a crime  
There ain't a thing I wouldn't do  
I wouldn't do yeah_

 _Maybe I wouldn't have been so  
Crazy I was stupid letting you go  
Baby I want to take it back tonight_

 _Oh oh oh oh [x2]  
You don't have to tell me twice  
When lighting strikes_

 _Oh oh oh oh [x2]  
You don't have to tell me twice  
When lighting strikes_

 _Why can't I  
Let you go  
Why can't I_

 _Oh oh oh oh  
No oh oh oh oh  
You don't have to tell me twice  
You don't have to tell me twice_

 _Oh oh oh oh [x2]  
You don't have to tell me twice  
When lighting strikes_

 _You don't have to tell me twice  
When lightning strikes _

Katherine's phone rang after she was done singing everybody clapped for her as she picked up her phone to see that it was Donatello?

"Donnie, have you guys fine a place yet?" Katherine asked the purple clad turtle. " Oh yeah, Donatello started "It's not much right now but we'll bring you, April, Rizoo and Danny down we've only really had time to get Splinter and picked up a few essentials."

"Yeah!" Katherine heard Michelangelo said "The bare essentials!" Katherine smiled. "Look, the reason why we're calling is have you seen Raphael by any chances?" Donatello asked making Katherine confused Kim noticed her friend's confused face and asked.

"What's wrong?"

Katherine didn't answer "Raphael?" Katherine asked "no why is he missing?"

"You know." She heard Leonardo snapped "there's still more stuff to help with, Michelangelo!"

"Hey, I'm helping Donnie!" Michelangelo said "Give me the phone!"

"Hey give me that!" Donatello said as he flipped Michelangelo to the floor. "So you haven't seen him at all?" Donatello asked Katherine as Kim was listing with her.

"I'll help to look for him." Kim said startling Donatello. "Uh Kat who's that?" Donatello asked as Katherine slapped her forehead. "That's my friend Kim don't worry she'll keep your secret!" Katherine quickly explained making Donatello sighed.

"Look I known Kim for a long time trust me I know she'll keep a secret."

"Alright."

"Anyways to answer your question no I haven't seen him."

"If she does!" Leonardo said "Tell him thanks for wasiting our time cause instead of looking for the Foot and the ooz like we should we gotta go out and look for him instead!" Leonardo snapped as he dropped a heavy box on Donatello's foot making him groaned in pain.

"Uh what was that?" Kim asked. "Leo's said hi!" Donatello said that sound like he was in pain. "Let us know-."

"I wanna talk to Kathy!" The girls heard Michelangelo said "It's important! Gimme, gimee, gimee!"

'Alright here!" Donatello snapped as he gave the phone to his little brother who took it. "Kat it's Mikey." Michelangelo said "I'd just like to say...heeeeeellllo!"

Both girls started laughing as Donatello said "Would you give me that!" Both girls laughed as the two brothers started to fight over the phone.


End file.
